paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder's Secret (part 3)
Our story opens just after 1:00 in the morning where we see Ryder in bed having what appears to be a very bad dream. In the dream, he has left Adventure Bay to go live with his Grandfather, Mr. Crumpett, who will groom him in running Crumpett Enterprises. We see Ryder boarding the train with the entire town begging him not to go. Even the pups are all shedding tears pleading with Ryder to stay, but he boards the train headed for parts unknown. Ryder wakes up in a cold sweat and looks at the clock. "There must be someway I can handle this" Ryder says. He walks out of his bedroom and down to the TV room where the pups and families are all sound asleep. Ryder just stands there and stares at his "family" for a few minutes when Chase happens to notice Ryder. "Is everything OK Ryder?" Chase asks. Ryder looks at his faithful police pup and nods for him to follow him outside so as not to disturb the others. When they walk outside, Ryder sits down on the walkway and says "Chase, I don't know what to do". Chase looks at his young master and says "All of Adventure Bay is going to want you to stay, but you have to do what you feel is right". "We're going to grow up one day and go our separate ways, and Ryder, know that we will always remember the great adventures we all had together". Ryder looks at Chase and nods. "You're right Chase, now lets go back to bed". With that, the two friends head back to sleep. Morning comes and the pups awaken from their long slumber to find Ryder waiting for them with breakfast. Tundra asks Ryder how he slept and Ryder replies, "not well at first, but I had a talk with someone who helped put me on the right path". "Does this mean you'll stay?" Skye asks. "I'm still going to talk with Mayor Goodway and some of our friends before I decide" Ryder says. With that, Ryder goes to the garage and takes the ATV out. "Be back soon pups" Ryder says as he heads down the driveway towards City Hall. At City Hall, Mayor Goodway is finishing up her meeting with the town council when her secretary informs her that Ryder is here for his meeting. Mayor Goodway quickly finishes up the meeting and goes to meet with Ryder. "Ryder, what can I do for you today" the Mayor asks. Ryder explains the situation about finding out that Mr. Crumpett is his Grandfather and the proposal he has for Ryder to take over Crumpett Enterprises, but doing so would mean he's leaving Adventure Bay. The mayor, for once, is speechless, but does offer some advice. "Ryder, I don't know what to say for once" Mayor Goodway says. "I think you know what I would want you to do, but only you can make that decision. You have been a good friend to all of us here, but we cannot live your life" the Mayor goes on to say. From everyone else that Ryder speaks to, he gets the same message. After about 3 hours, Ryder returns to the lookout where the pups all stand and look at Ryder. "Pups, I've made my decision" Ryder tells them. They all stand there waiting for the next words to come out of his mouth. "Everyone, to the lookout" Ryder says and there's a mad rush to get to the elevator first. Everyone is in position with all of them crossing their paws. Even the youngest pups sense what is happening and gather close to their parents. Ryder calls Mr. Crumpett on the video phone. Jeeves answers and informs Mr. Crumpett that Ryder has made his decision. Crumpett comes to the phone and says "Well my boy, you've made up your mind?" Ryder replies "Yes Mr. Crumpett, I have. I"m staying here with the PAW Patrol" Cheers abound from the pups as they all give Ryder a huge dog pile. Afterwards, Ryder gets up and stands before his grandfather. "Mr. Crumpett, er Grandfather, I know it's not what you wanted to hear, but I did a lot of reflecting on this and I feel that this is my home". Crumpett looks at Ryder and smiles. "My boy, I said at first that I knew that you would decide with your heart what you felt is right. It would not have been easy, and a lot of people (and pups) rely on you here. I'm not disappointed, or angry with you" Mr. Crumpett tells his grandson. "It just so happens that the young man I told you about was going to be my second choice and with careful guidance from me, he'll step into my shoes with no problem at all". Crumpett prepares to end the conversation when the pups ask to speak to him. Chase approaches the video screen and says "Mr. Crumpett, thank you for believing in Ryder enough to want him to run your company, but this is where Ryder belongs" Chase goes on to say. "Chase, I couldn't have said it any better" Crumpett says and then signs off. Ryder then calls Mayor Goodway with his decision. You could almost hear a great sigh of relief from the entire town. So much so, she orders that the bell be rung in celebration and that a parade be held in honor of Adventure Bay's greatest heroes, the PAW Patrol. Ladsone